


男孩们的基本操作

by morening



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morening/pseuds/morening
Summary: 队友x小伊布动图引发的脑洞





	男孩们的基本操作

小伊布发现最近队友对兹拉坦的胸在意得有些过分。

平时最多摸一下。最近几次，队友总是狠狠地揉捏聚拢，恨不得把小伊布弄出乳沟。互相触摸身体本来就是青春期男孩子荷尔蒙发作的恶作剧，不带情欲色彩的玩闹，小伊布知道自己不应该和队友计较。可是……

小伊布低头看看乳首，被玩得破皮了。有点火辣辣的刺痛。他又自己揉了揉软软的胸肌，又疼又酥麻的感觉让他轻轻呻吟了一声。

兹拉坦的胸有什么好玩的……又不是女孩……

还是和队友讲清楚吧。小伊布乖乖趴在床上等队友洗完澡。

队友走到床边拍了拍小伊布的屁股，小伊布浑身一颤，翻身给队友让出一块地方。

“喂！”

“干什么？”

“能不能别……”小伊布声音逐渐变小，队友没懂他什么意思。

“你他妈好好说话！”

“兹拉坦没有女人的胸！能不能别揉了！揉坏了！……”小伊布说完就把头深深埋在枕头里。

“嗯？……坏了？……”

队友哄小伊布，拍拍他光滑的后背，“兹拉坦，让我看看……”

小伊布翻身撩开衣服露出粉红的乳头，配上一副无辜的表情。

“哪里坏了？这不是……帮你揉大了吗。”说着，队友又开始对着小伊布的胸揉捏了起来。他跪到小伊布的腿间，一边把小伊布的胸聚拢成一个小包，一边低头去舔他硬如石子的乳首和浅红的乳晕。小伊布被舔弄得又痒又疼，伸手去推开队友。队友重重吸吮了一下小伊布的小奶头，又拿牙齿碾磨了两下，才放开了小伊布。

“唉，兹拉坦，你什么时候能有奶水呢？”

 

小伊布:兹拉坦好想转会啊！……

 

fin.


End file.
